


On the Hour

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've been wanting to," Liam admits, chasing Louis' mouth with kisses, "ever since I found the beat with that goddamn biro."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hour

"How long?" Liam asks without looking up from his journal. He's been tapping out a beat with his biro against the edge of the page for a couple of minutes, now, as though he can track the time with it. Louis is going to take the biro and fling it across the room in another minute.

He sighs and tips his head back on the sofa. "You're the one with the watch," he says, though his phone's right next to him and it'd be just as easy for him to check. "How long _has_ it been?"

Liam glances at his watch, then drops his biro and reaches above his head with both arms to stretch. "Forty-five minutes," he says, groaning as his back creaks. Louis winces sympathetically and nudges Liam's thigh with his knee, spreading his legs just wide enough to reach.

"Do you feel any moments of creative genius sneaking up on you that might hit in the next fifteen minutes?" he asks.

"Well, you never do, do you?" Liam answers. "It could hit me like this," he clicks his fingers. "Or right now." He clicks them again. He waits a beat, then clicks them again.

Louis reaches over and smacks him on the upper arm. "You're just making another beat," he complains. "It's all you've been doing. Banging your biro, clicking your fingers."

"A beat could lead to something," Liam says.

"Me giving you a slap," Louis agrees.

"No," Liam protests, "just think about it." He clicks his fingers again, now maintaining a rhythm, and starts to beatbox as well. "Anything coming to you? You wanna sing something to this beat, come on, let's have it."

Louis isn't thinking about it. "Liam," he says, and nudges Liam with his knee again. Liam closes his eyes and bobs his head to the beat he's making between his mouth and fingers. "Liam, it's not happening." Liam nods his head emphatically, then shakes it slowly, not letting up on his rhythm. "I call time," Louis says at last, and that ends it.

Liam stops beatboxing, but clicks his fingers one last time before opening his eyes again and turning to Louis. "Yeah?" he says, and he sounds a bit disappointed, like Louis' given up on him. Like _Liam's_ the one who could let them down.

"We'll come back to it," Louis assures him, reaching across himself to pat Liam's arm. They're not a creative fountain, him and Liam, who get together to write music and effortlessly riff off of one another until a song emerges, fully formed, between the two of them. It happens in fits and starts, sudden revelations and middle-of-the-night flashes of brilliance, lyrics thought up in the midst of texting and melodies recorded on their phones, sung over the noise of a boiling tea kettle.

And sometimes it's this: sitting for an hour over empty notebooks and not a single note composed between them. The deadline they agreed upon is an hour, the agreement to take time off to do something fun and then return rejuvenated to try again, but times like this - when Liam is turning himself inside out with anxious energy and generally being a nuisance - it's better to take a break sooner rather than later.

Liam looks Louis over, his gaze flickering from his hair down to his worn trackies, leg curled under himself on the sofa. "I don't know," he says, with a hint of a smile. "I really kind of liked that beat." He beatboxes just one measure of it, still remembering the cadence. Louis will always be impressed by that, the way Liam doesn't even throw away the beats he uses to play around.

Louis shrugs. "You could put your mouth to better use," he says, and untucks his leg in case Liam's interested, or they could just wrestle around; he's not particularly bothered either way. His dick is ever so slightly interested at the slowness of Liam's beat, though; a beat that has Louis thinking of the slow R&B jams Liam's still trying to get him to listen to after four years. He still might not actively _listen_ , but he can't help hearing, can he? He knows what this beat sounds like; a slow, grinding fuck, meant to get you thinking about being pushed up against a wall or pressed into a strange bed or crushed together on a dance floor.

It turns out Liam _is_ interested, leaning in until Louis has to give and lower himself back onto the sofa cushion, his phone a flat pressure under his ribcage. "I could keep beatboxing," Liam offers as he settles in between Louis' legs, and ducks his head to stutter out a beat against the side of Louis' neck, making him catch his breath and bring his hands around to clutch at Liam's shirt.

"You can't let it go, can you," Louis says with a long-suffering sigh, like his toes aren't curling where he's hooking his bare feet around Liam's calves. Liam slides one arm under Louis around his waist and grips his bicep with the other, and Louis tests the strength of his grip reflexively. Liam's immovable. "You can't kiss me and keep the beat like that," Louis says, dragging his hands up Liam's back to cup around Liam's face and bring him up until they're eye to eye.

"Can," Liam says simply, and _tsss_ 's out a cymbal against Louis' lips before smacking a kiss on them, on the beat. Louis holds him down before he can start riffing with that, and with a grunt Liam relents, letting Louis push forward with his tongue and lap at the inside of Liam's bottom lip. He's rocking against Louis now, echoing the beat he laid down, and the hardening line of his cock slots into the space between Louis' hip and thigh next to Louis' own dick. His neck's still tingling from the buzz of Liam's lips and as Liam kisses him, Louis can already feel the slight swell of them from the beatboxing, how wet they are already from the spit Liam's licked back.

"Like this," Louis sighs, tearing his mouth away from Liam's and finally bucking up against him, matching Liam's beat, his hips rolling. "To this beat, can we do that?"

"I've been wanting to," Liam admits, chasing Louis' mouth with kisses, "ever since I found the beat with that goddamn biro."

"Christ," Louis laughs, breath suddenly ragged, while he tries to hold Liam's face away with his hands. The kisses Liam manages to land are sloppy but relentless, open-mouthed presses of his lips that catch Louis on the cheek and chin and the corner of his mouth. "Get your trousers down," Louis says, and Liam's already ahead of him, releasing his grip on Louis's arm to reach between them and shove his low-sitting jeans down past his cock, tugging his pants with them.

Louis lets go of Liam's face to fumble with his drawstring and free his own cock, arching up so that it brushes against Liam's before Liam's dropped his weight back down on Louis; they crash together when he finally does, sliding past one another dry, dragging their foreskins down and smearing through a bit of pre-come between them both. Liam's hand is there again, wrapping around them both to give a few strokes, a syncopated counterpoint to the beat that's now knocking about in Louis' head as well as in the rhythm of their hips. "Want me to give you a blowjob?" Liam asks, slowing his hand until they're all in sync. "I could go down on you," he goes on, and he rumbles a percussed offer from between his lips that Louis can't refuse.

"Yeah, yeah," Louis nods frantically, pushing at Liam's shoulders already, then the top of his head, his hair immaculately parted despite the fact that they've only sat around all day. "I'll do you later," he swears, and Liam makes a sound not unlike blowing a raspberry at the bottom of Louis' ribcage where he's pushed up his jumper. Louis jerks at that, but Liam holds him down at the hip, working his way down, keeping his beat steady, never thrown off his foundation. He envelops Louis' cock in his mouth in one sweet suck down, and Louis gasps sharply at the sudden heat, the sweet wetness of Liam's mouth, the tight clutch of his red lips, and the swirl of his tongue as he comes back up for air. Liam licks him from root to tip in promise before moving down the length of Louis' cock to blow out a beat against his balls where they're starting to draw up in anticipation.

Liam wanks him fast and beatboxes slow against his skin, getting him wet with it and then using that to ease the stroking until Louis' threading his fingers in Liam's hair in warning, messing up the part and freeing the curl pattern a bit from the hold of Liam's hair wax. "Liam," he moans. "Liam, _god_." Liam allows Louis' hips the leeway to ride out the crest of his orgasm in Liam's mouth before pulling off and letting him finish on his stomach and chest, dotting his jumper with it. Liam is an arse, Louis decides, still shaking as he breathlessly comes down from his orgasm. He should never have done that to Liam first, to give him such a horrid idea. Or all those other times.

"Ha," he says triumphantly, struggling to sit up as he urges Liam back on his knees. "I bet I even _came_ on the beat."

Liam grins at him, eyes crinkling, then going soft at the edges. "Near enough," he says, and recalls the beat with the tap of the fingers of one hand against the side of his thigh. "I think there might even have been a melody worth remembering, in there." He reaches out with the other hand and smooths Louis' hair back off his forehead, blending it in with the long hairs at the back of his head. He taps his fingers there, too, mussing Louis' hair until his fingertips are pressed against his scalp.

Louis tucks himself back in and tugs his trackies back up before he leans forward and takes Liam's dick in one hand, loving the way it jumps in his palm, starting to wank Liam even as he poises his mouth over the tip. He breathes out over the head, watches a droplet of pre-come rise to Liam's slit. "Are you in the mood for messy, then?" he asks, lifting his gaze through his eyelashes to watch Liam's reaction. Liam swallows and looks down at him, going a heated pink as Louis stares, and Louis smirks up at him. He'd _thought_ that was that was all about. "Go on, then," he says, speeding up and tightening his fist around Liam's cock, Liam's foreskin making a slick sound over the wetness of his pre-come as Louis strokes him. "What do you need? My mouth for a bit?"

He doesn't wait for a response, just takes Liam in shallowly and sucks him hard and fast for a moment before pulling back off, wanking him steadily all the while. He does it again, feeling Liam's fingers tremble in his hair, then grip more tightly, does it as he reaches around and grips the back of Liam's thigh with his free hand and feels Liam's muscles go taut and tense. "Pull me back," he pulls off to say, his mouth watering from the taste of Liam on his tongue, the way Liam's cock fills him up and stretches his lips. "When you're gonna come, pull me back, yeah?" He ducks his head to suck Liam down again, but Liam holds him there with a sharp tug that's more from him resisting than Liam himself, making his eyes well up with sudden tears. _Oh._ His face flushes with realisation. "Oh," he says, and tries for a smile. "Well? Are you waiting for the next beat or what?"

Liam blinks and shudders and chokes out a laugh at that, even as he starts to come, a hot spurt that stripes Louis' forehead to his cheek, and then another over his chin. A third pulse catches him across the eyelid, forcing his eye shut because he's had enough experience to remember that particular burning sensation. Come bubbles over the side of his hand as he wrings the last of it from Liam, who's jerking forward and tipping Louis' head farther and farther back. "God, Louis," Liam moans, and then giggles helplessly, releasing his hair at last and slumping back on the sofa out of Louis' grasp. "You really know how to set a mood."

"Hmmm," Louis hums noncommittally, wiping come from his eyelid with his thumb and sticking it in his mouth. Liam tastes tangy and sweet and his come is still warm on Louis' face and he has to remind himself to keep his eye closed no matter how clean it feels right now. "I think it was that beat you set that put me in the mood, Payne," he argues. "Just a bit pornographic, don't you think? Put all sorts of thoughts in my head."

"Like a melody?" Liam prompts, and hands Louis a tissue he's seemingly procured out of thin air before tucking his dick back away.

"Like lyrics," Louis says, accepting it and wiping at his eye carefully. He makes a cursory pass at the rest of his face and hand and chucks the tissue to the floor before recovering Liam's biro. "How about you get to singing, and I'll write, and if we have a good hour, then--"

"Same as a bad hour," Liam grins knowingly, and unlocks his phone.

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, and I wanted to write porn. That's it, that's the story. Thanks to Zaf for the spark of an idea!


End file.
